


【最王】百章百字短打挑战

by KittyGiovanna



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGiovanna/pseuds/KittyGiovanna
Summary: 素材来源：https://cn.shindanmaker.com/454982※擦边球注意。※推荐点击作品上方的entire work按钮。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. 永远的朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 素材来源：https://cn.shindanmaker.com/454982
> 
> ※擦边球注意。  
> ※推荐点击作品上方的entire work按钮。

【我对王马…】

最原颓然地看向空旷的床边，离去的王马决绝得和昨晚亲昵的表现大相径庭。

本来是想要和他交好，想要靠近那样神秘的存在，想要和他成为朋友，然而…

【…竟然做出了那种事。】

陷入无尽的自责，同时也下定决心…无法成为伙伴，只有对他负责。


	2. 到头来却是喜剧一场

一个月前一见钟情，一路上我们曾经是朋友、共犯、求而不得的单相思、互相追逐的猫和鼠、不得已发生了肉体关系的尴尬双方……直到现在的恋人。

身为侦探，冷静思考是必不可少的特质。我已经想了很久，我可以确认我的心意。

王马君。

你愿意答应我吗？


	3. 不得不说

“不得不说，最原酱还真是惨到可怜啊。”

“呃？”

“因为晚上睡觉的时候一定要搂着我，无论怎么挣扎都不肯放手，是在小时候受过精神创伤？嘻嘻嘻~好可怜~”

“等、等一下！”

最原想要捂住王马的嘴，为时已晚，对面的百田惊愕地张大了嘴：“你们什么时候开始同居的？”


	4. 因为温柔所以残酷

今年除夕夜，最原罕见地拒绝了王马一起同居的邀约。

“呜啊啊啊怎么这样！！上次酒后乱性，这次干脆抛弃我了吗！！”

回讯很快，只有简短的一句话：【我不想伤害你。】

“最原酱…，简直温柔到令人作呕的程度。”

王马放下手机，遗憾地耸肩，抬头看向窗外灿烂的烟花。


	5. 从讨厌变成喜欢的瞬间

“…抱歉，确实是我藏…”

“哈？还给我！要给恋人留下私人空间吧？”

“可你喝太多汽水了，压力大为什么不找我倾诉…”

王马摸上眼眶下的青色，看到最原略显委屈，却非常坚定的表情。

“…在弹丸论破里，当时你没有说出来…，我已经成长了。王马君，请多依赖我一点，好不好？”


	6. 好奇心会杀死猫

穿着猫耳女仆装的王马走进书房时，最原差点喷了咖啡。

王马神秘兮兮地靠近他，猫尾摆动：“在猜内衣的颜色吗，变态侦探？”

“…”

最原神色复杂，视线移到他身后那条仿真猫尾上。

察觉于此，王马掀开一点裙摆：“确定要看咯？等下如果忍不住做，动作要慢一点~”


	7. 你不相信我吗？

“别做了…！”

骑乘消耗了王马太多的力气，最原却还想要继续，在第三次凑过来时王马忍无可忍。

“最原酱的发情也该有个限度才对，我也很累了、明天还有课！”

“王马君…我会很温柔的，你不相信我吗？”

“…”

王马严肃地和他对视了数秒，抬起脚将最原不客气地踢开。


	8. 你就不能为了我振作吗？

腿间跪着的是自称魅魔、名为王马小吉的不速之客，昨晚闯入事务所，想要强制榨精。

…不过在床上昏了过去，此后便激起了胜负欲。

最原头疼地看向腿间：“…王马君，我还要工作。”

小魅魔抬起头，假意可怜兮兮眨眼：“这可是我的委托，你就不能为了我振作吗♡？”


	9. 冷战期

愉快犯组织DICE在某一年突然失去了行踪，警察们终于不用再惶惶不可终日。

谁知就在今年，DICE重出江湖，丢下预告函，嚣张指名侦探最原终一解谜。

面对侦探，委托人苦不堪言，忽视了最原欲言又止的表情。密码答案不是犯罪时间，而是两个大字：冷战！！


	10. 苦闷青春

深浅的红痕自胸口和锁骨上沿，痕迹显得惨烈色情，前天晚上亲吻和噬咬留下的那些还没消去，就又被昨天晚上的再次覆盖，不难想象两人做了多激烈的事情。

王马小吉在镜子前叹了口气，围上黑白领巾，打开水龙头，自言自语地抱怨：“青春期好烦。”


	11. 他只是在硬撑

“呼、呼呼、呼唔…”

双手十指和最原的分别相握，王马骑在他身上，仰起脖颈，臀肉一次次地落在胯间，吞吐着饱满的性器。

“嘻嘻嘻…很舒服吧、最原酱♡…？”

王马放肆地笑出声，俯视着最原：“唔、…没法顶到里面、…好空虚♡…”

骗人…

最原大胆地看着对方失神的脸，在心里这样想。


	12. 捕风捉影

“终一…”

正要出门的最原回头，见到王马刚从寝室的床上起身。

“稍微有点不舒服，可以帮我带早饭吗？”

最原下意识地拉住帽檐：“嗯。”

王马目送最原离开。他叹了口气，伸手向自己双腿间探去，果然摸到了湿黏的液体。

“……下次趁我睡着的时候，至少要记得戴套吧？”


	13. 交往第一天

回过神时，眼前是陌生的天花板和房间布局，只有自己怀中的人还算熟悉。

最原还在发愣，王马突然睁开眼，露出一个狡黠的笑：“你醒啦？”

“怪盗DICE？！”

记忆回涌，最原猛地想起他和王马被陷害，然后做了……那种事。

“对不起！我、我会负责！”

“负责？”

“嗯……请跟我交往，可以吗？”


	14. 为什么我非得喜欢上你

“砰！”

咖啡染湿了地板，王马瞬间无辜地举起双手：“是最原酱打掉杯子的！”

心口绞痛，最原无力地坐回身：“为什么要这样缠着我……”

“呼呼~就像少女漫画里讲的那样，因为我们的相遇相爱，都是命中注定的缘分~”

命中注定吗……

最原打开书，捂住自己的脸：“……我不相信。”


	15. 优柔寡断

初次见面时，最原表明自己优柔寡断，希望雾切能多多指教。

“前辈，请问怎样能摆脱王马君……”

“前辈，我现在应该去和王马君告白吗？”

“前辈，送王马君这样的戒指会不会失礼？”

“前辈，请您来参加我和王马君的结婚仪式！”

“……最原君，我不认为你是个优柔寡断的人。”


	16. 太近了！

打着电话的王马不慎在转角撞上了最原，后者急忙扶住他的肩膀：“抱歉，我……”

王马抬起头，对视的瞬间，突然拍开他的手：“快点放开手，浮想联翩的变态最原酱！”

“呃、我没……”

“都能闻到你身上的咖啡味了！”

电话里有女生在小声议论：“这就是总统大人的暧昧对象……”


	17. 单恋中

察觉到自己似乎喜欢上了王马，苦于始终得不到感情确认，最原走路时一不留神，在转角撞上了暗恋对象。

“抱歉、我……”

“快点放开手，浮想联翩的变态最原酱！”

像是被窥破内心，最原吓了一跳。他看着王马离开，突然追了过去，扯住他的手：

“……请和我交往，可以吗？”


	18. 因为他是全世界最可爱的人

“昨天把东条的拖把涂满胶水，在白银的房间丢下昆虫箱，把我的武器换成了橡胶匕首……”

春川黑着脸，翘着腿坐在最原对面，一字一句地叙说王马的罪状。百田挠了挠头：“就是这样。我说终一，你们不是交往了吗，你多少也去恐吓那家伙一下吧。”

“……我做不到。”


	19. 明明就只差一步

直升机消失在夜幕里，最原站在大厦顶层，手里还握着那束玫瑰花。

驾驶座的少女回过头：“紧急呼叫是出了什么事？”

“嘻嘻嘻~竟然在工作时间向宿敌表白，最原酱也太失格了！”

“咦？！这么说、莫非……”

“很遗憾——没想到就算是最原酱也很有勇气，差一点就要答应了！”


	20. 今天为什么请假？

“早安~你总算醒啦。”

从噩梦中惊醒时，最原见到床边撑着下颌的王马。

“请不要撬我的寝室门锁……”

“嘻嘻嘻~有什么关系，看到我不是很开心吗？”

最原沉默了片刻，只是抱住了他。

“‘超高校级’旷掉普通课程也没关系……王马君，我梦到你…总之、现在可以多陪我一会吗？”


	21. 我觉得这很像你

最原第一天把猫接回家时，王马盯着那只动物看了好久。

“终于要移情别恋了吗，最原酱？”

受不了王马假哭时可怜兮兮的表情，最原只好坦白：“我觉得这很像你，也很可爱…”

“也就是说，最原酱想要养小动物吗？”

“呃，怎么了？”

王马伸出手，指了指自己：“那我怎么办？”


	22. 一周年纪念

被分别问到“记忆最深刻的纪念日是哪一天”时，最原沉思了片刻：“要说的话……应该是交往一周年纪念日，王马君在那天显得很热情，也有乖乖按照我的计划…”

接着被王马不客气地打断：“是因为那天第一次使用我的身体吧？这种事还吞吞吐吐，闷骚侦探。”


	23. 难道我就不行吗

《弹丸论破》的综艺落幕。白银苦笑要丢饭碗的同时，不得不给最原在结尾的发挥一份好评。

然而最原看起来还是不太开心，身为恋人的王马便前去询问原因。

“…一个人搜集证据，是剧组安排的吗？”

“嗯？最原酱想说什么？”

“以后不要再那么做了，请让我来帮忙。”


	24. 你也说说看嘛

众所周知，最原和王马在交往，然而最原鲜少能表露出热烈的爱意，DICE团队决定诓小侦探一笔。

“喂喂，最原君，我们首脑阁下有什么优点，你也说说看嘛！”

酒过三巡，最原被迫开口：“呃、那个……嘴唇很软，腰的手感也很舒适，躺在怀里非常乖巧……诶、怎么都看着我？”


	25. 出轨

毕业聚会前，最原突然听说王马在和别人交往，顾不得多想就赶回国，匆匆找到了对方。

“是因为有了喜欢的人，所以才不做怪盗了吗？”

和他唯一的联系被割断，这样的结局……

“没办法，因为爱上的是你喔。”

王马比出射击的手势，枪的前端点了点最原的胸口。


	26. /æ/

王马教最原发音，一本正经地拉开他的嘴角：“这里撑开，舌尖抵在下牙龈上～舌头这么湿，很想接吻嘛。”

最原说不出话，只好用眼神询问怎么做。

“张开嘴发音～直到齿间能容纳横排的食指和中指。”

王马用指尖戳触湿软的舌，坏笑看向最原：“会了吗？来叫叫看～”


	27. 总是会有一些意想不到的事

“…在希望峰的时候，王马君就让我非常头疼，当他毕业后成为真正的恶之总统，做出的事情更是让人难以应付，在工作和生活中给我带来了很大困扰……”

主持人看向最原的戒指，目光变得狐疑：“您今天来是为了宣布什么？”

“呃、总是会有一些意想不到的事。”


	28. 赌气

“外表上看起来像小孩子，内心和行事作风却一点都不幼稚，就算有些时候吵着要东西，不过，我想那个人真正赌气的时刻很少，他会通过更加巧妙、符合自己身份的手段抓住一切，包括恋人的心……”

“停停，最原君，我们要的是怪盗DICE的侧写，你在说什么呢？”


	29. 我从你的眼里看见他

某预备科注意到，本科生最原终一在近期经常来到图书馆，选中一本书，坐在特定的位置默默阅读，一副生人勿进的模样。”

这样的状况持续了几天后，最原的对面坐下了雾切。

“去表白吧。”她叹了口气，凝重地敲了敲桌面：“我都能从你的眼睛里看到他了。”


	30. 近水楼台先得月

王马意外失忆，众人头疼，又有些庆幸，至少他现在很警惕，不会随意说谎。

“那现在怎么办？不能放着不管吧，谁来给他讲讲希望峰的事？”

没想到最原主动上前，小心地牵起王马的手。

“请让我帮你回想起这些事，可以吗？”

手心很暖，王马笑着弯起双眼：“没问题~”


	31. 擦身而过

入学希望峰的第一天。对王马而言，命运的相遇发生在走廊里。

是灵魂的吸引和相斥作崇，难以遏制的火花从心底猛地爆发，王马不禁回过头，看向那个刚刚和自己擦肩而过的人。

从未有过的、颤抖的、陌生激动的感情——

“喂！”

他就这样抓住了最原的衣袖。


	32. 你总盯着他的背影

被那些赌上生命的游戏折磨得心力交瘁，最原无奈地向百田和春川表示，自己完全拿王马没有办法。

“我只是对王马君的秘密结社感兴趣，可这些已经超出了人类承受的范围……”

面对一筹莫展的友人，百田支吾了片刻：“可是……你总会盯着他的背影看啊。”


	33. 婚姻是爱情的坟墓

最原醒来时，听到躺在身边的王马在喃喃自语。

“……早就想杀掉你了。这份恶心的感情也一样，每天每天都恨不得赶紧把它扼杀掉……”

“……诶……”

短暂的沉默后，最原突然一惊：“要、是要结婚吗？”

“嗯，你猜猜看？嘻嘻嘻~多给小最原一点准备时间，下次要让我们都更加尽兴~”


	34. 恶作剧

最原在早上睁眼前，率先听到了王马的声音。

“小最原~万圣节快乐，trick or treat？”

震惊地意识到对方正坐在自己腿间，手指抚弄着下体兴奋的部位时，最原立刻想要反抗。

“王马君！请、请不要…呃…做这种恶作剧……”

“嗯？明明就一脸很舒服的色情样。还想继续吗，乖孩子？”


	35. 亲吻前三秒

交往后一直得到“吻技好差”的评价，最原不由得有些沮丧。

“而且最原酱每次kiss都会闭上眼，太失职了！”

“那、那么这次就睁开…王马君？”

本想要捧过对方的脸，却被王马按住手腕，对方难得表现出了失措的一面，脸也有些微妙地红。

“……骗你的。”

“诶？”

“吻技也勉强及格！”


End file.
